Nuances
by Parsley Pinwheel
Summary: The first time I saw him outside of school he was sitting outside a Café in Diagon Alley with a cup of steaming cocoa in his hand and looking for everything like sin on earth. CH. 2 Added.
1. Chapter 1

(Nuances)

By: Parsley Pinwheel

The first time I saw him outside of school he was sitting outside a Café in Diagon Alley with a cup of steaming cocoa in his hand and looking for everything like sin on earth. A pouty, youthful face had matured into angular beauty and startlingly green eyes were no longer hidden by childhood glasses. Endlessly messy hair was now attractive instead of rumpled, robes were replaced with a tight black turtleneck and black slacks. He was…stunning.

I watched him from my curbside table, unable to pull my eyes away from his transformation. A young, rather attractive male waiter wandered over to his table to presumably take his order. Harry leaned forward and spoke to the waiter, the young man smiled shyly and wrote something on a pad that had appeared in his hand, then leaned towards my former-school mate on the pretense of not being able to hear his request and Harry repeated, returning his smile. They talked for a few moments longer and for all practical purposes appeared to be, well, flirting. A flash of emotion twisted my gut and was subsequently replaced by confusion. Why was I jealous of some school-boy aged mongrel flirting with 'The Boy Who Lived'? No matter that said boy was now, it seemed, a well off, surprisingly attractive man.

I stood, and with a mustering of courage I hadn't expected to need I approached my childhood enemy. He looked up from the papers sprawled before him and those emerald eyes locked with mine. I watched as he took in my equally changed form and I watched as the realization of who I was flickered across his eyes, followed by suspicion, wondering and above all surprise as I took leave to sit at his table.

"Draco," he breathed the word and needles shot down my spine. It was not a question. He looked at me and with his eyes, those startling eyes, he told me everything that had flashed across my mind. When had my childhood nemesis become this seductive, sexual creature? Apparently I was no longer as skilled at hiding my emotions as in years past because as soon as that question flitted across my mind; the devilish twinkle sparked in his eyes and a slight smirk grew on his face. I winced.

"Draco, how have you been?" It was such a simple question, but I had a hard time clearing my throat to answer.

"Good," I replied, mentally chiding myself for my sudden reversion to monosyllables.

"Excellent," he breathed, "but then again, I would not expect any less from you." His fingers toyed idly with the handle of his mug, eyes searching for why I had joined him, finding something they liked, and his smirk widened.

"And you? How has the world been treating you?" I replied, trying to regain the upper hand I never had. I did not know how to deal with a Harry that wasn't awkward. I only knew the Harry that was trying to escape fame, always trying to stand on the outside of the spotlight, but still managed to be the hero.

"Well enough. Not being the center of the wizarding world suits me," He smiled sardonically and a bit of that unsure self-depreciating Harry shown through. But instead of humbling him, it proved to make him more enigmatic and enticing. The young waiter had reentered and approached our table, Harry's food in hand. A salad. How appropriate.

"Where are you living?" I questioned, just doing what I could to keep the conversation going. I wasn't willing to give up on whatever it was I was seeking that quickly.

"A flat in muggle London." His eyes twinkled slightly to see my surprise, and again I was stunned by the depth of character. How had I not noticed this during our school years?

"Tell me about it?" I asked, trying to cover my faulty response to the new information.

"It's small, on the outside of the city, nice view of the trees…" I apparently had struck a vein, because he began a whiling story of his new home and his separation from the world where he had grown. Obviously he still conversed with Ron and Hermione, both of whom held high positions in the ministry, but his connections to some of our other schoolmates were more than slightly surprising. His voice had deepened since our hasty graduation, and washed over me like black silk, huskily filling my ears. I was enthralled with him.

Soon his salad was gone, my confused waiter had discovered my relocation and my food was delivered and eaten as our conversation lengthened and our familiarity grew. He was sexual, seductive, flirty and coy all the same time and I bumbled along trying to keep up. The sky paled, then darkened. We shared a dessert and both tossed back a drink. It was like a meeting I should have had with Crabbe or Goyle – had they proved worth a reunion, which I doubted. We talked like old friends…old friends who teemed with sexual tension.

Finally we ran out of things to discuss, the first stars made their way into the sky and I was wondering how I had missed being enchanted with Harry like everyone else. He leaned back in his chair, stretching and my eyes instantly roamed over his muscled form. He was whipcord and sinew, muscled but not buff and asking for someone to jump him. And he knew he was attractive, and apparently he knew I was looking and enjoying what I saw. He lowered his arms, smirked slightly and stood.

He extended a tanned hand towards me and I took it and stood. His voice brushed past me, husky and low.

"You want to come back to my place?"

- - - -

Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling


	2. Chapter 2

(Nuances Ch. 2)

I hadn't really intended to end up at anyone's apartment when I'd set out for a casual dinner alone that night. And I certainly hadn't planned on that flat belonging to Harry Potter, former bane of my existence and current center for every single one of my desires. As that thought flickered across my still muddled brain I was slightly shocked. Why was it this black-clad boy was having such a devastating effect on me? I had no clue, and so I waited silently with my heart pounding so loudly I was sure every single muggle on this level could hear it through their walls, trying not to look like some lost pup following his rather suave, sexy, delectable master home. I cringed. I certainly hope dogs didn't even think that way about their masters.

"You coming Drac?" That deep velvet voice breathed and I snapped out of my reverie to notice that the door was in fact open and had been for who knows how long. I flushed slightly and nodded, feeling the back of my neck burn. But, mustering my dignity I followed him into the flat, closing the door behind me, only to find myself pressed up against it and a devastatingly handsome man pressed up against me from thighs to shoulders.

Those wicked emerald eyes sparkled, darkened with an emotion I'm sure was reflected in my own gaze, and I groaned, arching against him as he grinned, knowing full well what he was doing to me, and enjoying every single minute of his power. In my fantasies of meeting Harry Potter again I had always been the one in control, the one who tossed the insults, and walked away leaving that awkward child from Hogwarts behind, confident in my ability to still get a rise out of him. It had never involved this idea, this sexually potent man who hovered centimeters from my lips, a smile dancing across his mouth, breath ghosting across my face and smelling of the chocolate we'd shared and the wine we'd had. Simply being that close to his mouth elected another moan from my lips and I have no clue who struck first, but we were suddenly in battle, tongues warring for control, dueling as he pressed me into the oak of his door, my body flush against his, trapped in a state of limbo.

My hands were somehow in his hair, and his lips caressed mine as if he'd done this every day for his entire life. I probably should have been slightly concerned as to why Harry was so good at this, but suddenly he was dropping kisses to my jaw line and tracing my sides with his hands and I couldn't bring myself to care.

My own hands dropped from his hair to his back, clutching and scratching, pulling on the damned fabric of that damned shirt and suddenly he'd pulled back and was pulling the shirt off and helping me out of mine and then we both hissed in pleasure as skin brushed skin for the first time. Part of my brain screamed out at me, this was HARRY for Merlin's sake, my enemy, my rival, the downfall of my father and mother and I'd only just met him tonight and we'd only been on friendly terms for a few hours and this shouldn't, couldn't be happening. And as he'd proven before, Harry had a way of silencing such voices, and as he dropped to his knees in front of me, tracing hands over my sides and kissing down my torso and around my navel, my hipbones and everything in between, the voice packed its merry bags and gave up and none too soon for me.

I wasn't really breathing properly at this point, and one look down at him nearly made me go weak at the knees. He shouldn't have looked that good, black hair all messy, green eyes twinkling up at me and that wolfish grin showing that he knew exactly what he was doing to me, and exactly how much I wanted everything he had to give. Slowly, silkily, he stood, running hands across my body the entire way, thumbs brushing across taught nubs and tongue flicking out to catch the bottom of my ear and sending a delectable shiver down my spine and strait to areas that were already announcing their desire. His soft chuckle washed over me.

"I never would have taken you for fey, Draco" he whispered, breath uncomfortably hot against my already flushed skin. "But I really can't say," he reached a hand down and cupped me, causing me to arch into his touch, "that I particularly mind". He chuckled again as he looked into my glazed eyes, looking for and finding what he wanted. "What do you want, Draco?" he purred strait into my ear, huskily, with a soft knead of his hand to drive his point home.

"I want -" I began, but was stopped by a groan as he worked at me again, "I want -" I could feel him smirking against my cheek.

"Yes?" he implored, using his other hand to draw pictures and maps and symbols across my back.

"I want…you" I breathed, and he pulled back, grinning even wider - eyes flashing equal want and need. His hands left my body in favor of my right arm, and he pulled me down a hallway, not bothering with lights and leaving me rather literally in the dark, until I felt the corner of something soft hit my knees, and I was pushed backwards onto a bed that was covered in a goose-down quilt. And suddenly I had a Harry who had somehow escaped his pants on top of me and I thought of nothing else for a long while…

- - - -

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling.

TBC (review!)


End file.
